


I Really Love You

by ThereWillBeCubes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Yandere, yandere keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereWillBeCubes/pseuds/ThereWillBeCubes
Summary: hear me out: somewhat of a hard time expressing himself, but will do anything for his loved ones, is Determined, has a canon conspiracy corkboard, loves knives
I'm aboard the yandere Keith train here
Also?? I love Heith??? Hunk is amazing and I love him??
warnings: captivity (for a little bit), dubcon





	

**Author's Note:**

> hear me out: somewhat of a hard time expressing himself, but will do anything for his loved ones, is Determined, has a canon conspiracy corkboard, loves knives
> 
> I'm aboard the yandere Keith train here
> 
> Also?? I love Heith??? Hunk is amazing and I love him??
> 
> warnings: captivity (for a little bit), dubcon

**-**

Keith didn’t like doing this; Hunk was distraught, tears streaming down his face, trembling. He knows it’s breaking his heart.

Keith leans back on the table, crossing his arms and waiting.

He didn’t like it, but it had to be done.

“W-why?” Hunk cries, voice hoarse from sorrow, “why are you- making me hear this?”

Keith doesn’t respond; not that Hunk would be able to hear him over the headphones anyway. His lip curls.

All Hunk could hear was Lance. Panting and fucking some girl he managed to convince into coming home with him. His hopeless love slipping away.

Hunk writhes, trying to get out of his restraints, and Keith knows he wants to escape it, escape the fact that Lance didn’t- and would never- feel about him that way. He’s strong, very strong -yet soft too, warm, kind, funny-

“Stop it! Stop it!” Hunk’s sobbing, pulling so hard at the chains Keith is suddenly worried he’ll hurt himself. Keith turns down the volume, and Hunk pauses, quivering with exertion, as Keith carefully removes the headphones from his ears.

“Where am I?” Hunk croaks, shrinking back as Keith tucks his hair behind an ear, “what- who are you-?”

“It’s me,” Keith replies softly, putting his hands on Hunk’s shoulders to steady them, “it’s me, Hunk.”

Hunk freezes, tensing up underneath his touch.

“K-Keith?” he asks, voice tiny, “what… I don’t, understand-”

“Hey, everything is alright,” Keith murmurs, reaching around Hunk’s head to remove the blindfold. His hair is a little damp with nervous sweat, and Keith frowns. Was he really that scared?

Hunk’s eyes are glassy, and squint in the low light. Keith’s happy to see them, as Hunk meets his gaze cautiously. They’re so beautiful. Hunk’s mouth is open slightly, with shock? With another question?

Keith can’t resist, bracing himself on Hunk’s strong shoulders to lean forward, daring to press a quick kiss against Hunk’s lips.

He hears Hunk suck in a breath.

“Keith…” he says, uneasily, “why… am I here? Why’d you… c-chain me up?”

He glances down to the headphones on his lap, “why did you make me… listen to… that?”

It’s an unpleasant, prickling feeling; slow curls of remorse reminding him that Hunk feels much like he does. Aching, isolated, unrequited.

But there was a difference; Hunk would be happy without Lance, one day.

Keith wouldn’t be happy without Hunk.

“He’ll never love you that way,” Keith says quietly, fingertips trailing down Hunk’s damp cheek, “...like you deserve.”

“I’m not an idiot, Keith.”

He starts, jolting at Hunk’s sudden blunt tone.

“I know-”

“Do y-you think I have… some thoughts that Lance might turn around? After all this time?”

_Yes, he does, and he’s so fucking worried._

“He won’t, you know, I’m just being realistic here,” Hunk mutters, not meeting his eyes, “but why does everyone expect me to just… get over it?”

He lets out a tiny noise of despair.

“Y-you think, I- I don’t want to…? What d-do you want? Why did you… do that to me?”

“Shit, Hunk, I’m sorry,” Keith says, backing away, hands shaking. Hunk’s shoulders are trembling, but he’s not crying. Just staring into a lonely middle distance that Keith wants to pull him out of. Devoid of that spark of brightness and curiosity, unable to even move, use his- his clever hands, nimble fingers that could fix _anything-_

“It’s- fuck- so goddamn hard-” Keith grounds out, hand curling in his hair and pulling at it in frustration, each pinprick of pain like a tiny valve, releasing some of it from his mind, “to- god-”

He felt like his entire being was going to burst- to set alight and burn everything around him. How did anyone do this? Keith grips the table for support, eyes devouring every last photograph scattered across it. Almost every facet of Hunk.

He wanted all of them, he wanted Hunk so badly- and did he deserve him?

_No, no, but he would earn him. He would love him._

“Keith, are you… okay?” Hunk asks quietly. Keith stops.

Hunk is looking at him with tentative concern. His heartfire doesn’t consume, but warms him from the inside out, gentle.

His arms wrap around Hunk’s neck, and he presses wet eyes into it, smelling Hunk’s earthy scent.

“I’m... okay, when I’m with you,” he replies, “I- I love you, Hunk.”

Hunk’s warmth presses down onto him, and they sit there for awhile, heads pressed together.

“Keith…” Hunk says quietly, “can you… untie me now?”

Keith digs his fingers into his soft skin, before nodding. They’re both quiet, only the sound of clinking chains and keys around them, as Keith opens each restraint. Hunk sits still, and for a horrible moment, Keith expects to be pushed away, for Hunk to leave him alone.

But he doesn’t.

Hunk breathes out, massaging his wrists, stretching his legs. He looks exhausted.

“I know you love me, Keith,” he says quietly, “and I love you too.”

The remorse and guilt are drowned out by pure _joy-_

“... but you can’t do this to me.”

Keith says nothing, not wanting to upset him further.

“I’m worried about you, okay?"

He glances around the room, face twisting into unreadable expressions as he takes in all of Keith’s work; the photos, the schedules, everything Keith had been able to compile about every part of Hunk’s life. Hunk pauses, and slowly stands up, wincing. Keith follows him as he walks over to the corkboard, his face in the center, linked to a dozen other people with yellow string; family and their closest friends. In the middle is a thick line of red wool connecting his and Hunk’s photographs. It’s been wrapped around the little pins so thickly Keith needed to put several in to hold it.

“God, Keith…” Hunk trails off, seemingly unable to form words.

Keith slowly touches Hunk’s elbow with the tips of his fingers, running them down to close over his forearm.

“You’re tired,” he says, his gut churning with worry and warning. Hunk wasn’t ready to see all this. Keith shouldn’t have brought him in here.

“Yeah,” Hunk says, running his hand through his hair, pushing it back. His eyes are lidded, shoulders hunching, “I should... go… I don’t even know how late it is.”

The windows in this room were boarded up. Even if the sun was out, he wouldn’t be able to see it. Keith grips a little harder.

“Stay, you can take my bed,” Keith says, leading him away from the corkboard.

“No, I gotta go home, got class tomorrow…” underneath his words are a current of unease that makes Keith want to hold him all the more tightly.

“I’ll take you,” Keith replies, unlocking the door. The rest of the house smells fresh, night air coming through the open windows, and Hunk rubs his eyes.

“Keith-”

“Stay.” He doesn’t mean to cut across him, but he’s a little frustrated. Hunk was exhausted, both mentally and physically, and Keith knew he wanted to go to sleep. What was the issue of Hunk staying with him one night? Did he think Lance would be upset?

_No, no it’s because he didn’t like the room._

Hunk’s eyes are wide and worried. Keith tries to make himself less... intense.

“Please.”

“I have to leave early, all my stuff is at home…”

Keith shakes his head, smiles, linking their hands together.

“I’m an early riser,” he says softly, “it’s fine.”

“Okay… uh, guess I’ll… go to sleep... here, then.”

Keith leads him by the hand to his room, feeling the slight hesitation in Hunk as they go in. His thumb massages Hunk’s hand in slow circles, pulling back the blankets.

“I can take the couch,” Hunk says hesitantly, looking at the pillows as if they were going to bite him.

“Bed’s better.”

Hunk doesn’t argue, taking off his vest. Keith’s eyes follow the stretch of his arms, the movement of his neck and chest, the fall of his hair as he takes off his headband.

Hunk catches his eye, pausing.

“Uh, are you going to... sleep?”

“Yeah,” Keith replies, quietly, drawing back to shut the door, “sleep well.”

He kicks off his boots, stretching out on the couch, under the open window. His hands can’t stay still, his blood restless. It’s cold, but he feels too hot, and with an almost inevitable sigh, he slides off his belt, slipping his fingers under the band of his underwear. His cock is already half-hard, arousal stirring the moment Hunk was in his bedroom.

The muscles in his legs tighten, back rising slightly as he strokes himself, and he closes his eyes, imagining that the warm hand isn’t his own, but larger, rough with years of work.

“Hu-Hunk,” he moans, pulling his shirt up, tugging at it with his teeth, trying to muffle himself. He kicks off his pants, feeling the first beads of sweat running down his face.

_Hunk…_

Keith quietly stands, one hand wrapped around his dick, silently making his way across the floor, knowing where to step so the wood didn’t creak. The bedroom door needed to be opened slowly so it didn’t squeak.

Hunk was fast asleep, the mound of blankets over him slowly rising and falling with gentle breaths. His face is turned away, hair splayed over the pillow. Keith rounds the bed, and with a beat of excitement, notices the yellow of Hunk’s shirt, neatly laid over the back of his chair.

Carefully, Keith pushes back the hair back from Hunk’s sleeping face, tucking it behind his ear. He traces the lines of Hunk’s cheeks, his thick eyebrows and lashes, nose, lips; groaning and thrusting into his tightly wrapped fingers. His hands skims along Hunk’s jaw, along his neck. Hunk’s breath changes, and Keith pauses, heart racing.

The blankets come away slowly, and Hunk unconsciously shivers in the cold as his torso and chest are bared. Keith suppresses his moans, hand becoming sticky with precome, dragging along his cock desperately. Hunk is shifting, eyelids flickering, and Keith pulls the covers back over, leaping towards the open closet and shutting himself in.

“Wha-?” Hunk mumbles, yawning, the blankets shuffling. Keith bites down on his lip as he comes, semen sticking onto his stomach, some flicking onto his clothes. His body shudders, brain blanking with pleasure and bliss.

“Hunk…” he groans softly, hunching as delicious molten waves roll over him, breath evening out.

He’s sticky and cold when he finally picks his way out. Hunk is asleep again, stretched out on the small bed. Keith never thought he’d really need a bigger one, but if he wanted Hunk to be comfortable sharing, he supposes he will. The thought warms his stomach.

Full of hope, excitement, Keith presses his mouth to Hunk’s lips, kissing deeply as he dared.

“I really love you,” he murmurs, and hopes Hunk can hear it in his dreams.

-

**Author's Note:**

> yanderayy.tumblr.com (if you liked it and want more let me know)
> 
> thankyou for reading! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
